Image based occupant classification systems (“IBOCS”) can control safety devices on a vehicle according to monitored vehicular conditions. In particular, an IBOCS can monitor an occupant of a vehicle. During normal operation of the vehicle, actuation of airbags can be suppressed according to certain characteristics of the occupant (e.g., size, shape, position). However, when a vehicle is involved in a collision, deployment of an airbag can be regulated according to the movement of the occupant. Determining the movement of the occupant can often be hindered by poor image quality. Conventional measures undertaken to improve image quality can be slow, processor intense, and costly.